In My Head
by Rexness613
Summary: What if it was all real... but in one of the charcters heads? Join Anikan in the Confederate Mental Hospital and see what happens when you mess with a Jedi's mental stabilitiy. Rating may change. Chap.6: "Thank you… for your consideration."
1. Pyscho

**A/N: NEW STORY :D XD :D Yay I can't wait to see how it does! The basic concept is the Clone Wars being all in Anikans head. :3 Lets see how our favorite Jedi does in the Confederate Mental Hospital.**

* * *

><p><strong>Psycho<strong>

_Patient name: Anikan Skywalker_

_Age: 19_

_Felony: Multiple counts of first degree murder_

_Mental stability: Clincally insane_

_Entrance date to Confederate Mental Hospital: 1/30/92_

Anikan stared at the wall opposite to him, sitting on his on his bed in pure white room thinking to himself. The were lying, all of them. They said he was crazy. He wasn't crazy, they were blind. They said he'd killed innocent people, but he knew the truth, they

were separatists. He knew what they had been planning. He turned his head as the door opened. He smiled; they were letting Padme visit him again.

"Padme! Its you! I thought they would never let you see me again." He said smiling and holding her.

"I'm glad Ani… but I don't understand… why?" Padme asked, looking up at him with sadness.

"They were separatists. Padme… they were planning on killing you." He stated, knowing she would understand.

"Anikan they were innocent people! They wouldn't do anything like that. Won't you come back to my world, the real one." She pleaded, ready to cry. "You're hurting me…"

"Don't worry Padme; I'll get rid of anything that hurts you. I'll get stronger and do it. I swear it. I'll help you, I'll save you, and I'll be there." Padme sighed. She knew this was the best he could do.

After she left Anakin settled back into what he did every day. Pacing his room angrily. They _had_ to let him out. He was a Jedi Knight of the Republic. If they didn't do as he said they would be charged with treason. He turned to the guards once again.

"Rex, you have to let me out. You don't understand whats at stake Captain! _Please_!" Once again the guard gave him an incredulous look.

"Look, for the thousandth time, I'm not a captain and I can't do that. If it makes you feel any better, some of your friends are going to visit you soon." He stated with a smile.

"If you don't let me out Ahsoka and Obi-wan will! They'll get me out and you'll be tried for treason against the Republic! Now for the last time. Let. Me. Out." Rex sighed. Anakin was as firm and as delusional as ever.

"They're the ones visiting."

"See what I told you!" Rex sighed. He wasn't getting anywhere with him…


	2. Just Visiting

**A/N: YAY :D New chap already up :D Can't wait to see how this does :D Its already popular ^_^ Kinda... XD Oh ****well Enjoy ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Just Visiting<strong>

_2/22/92_

Asoka leaned against the wall and watched Anikan pace his room. He was deeper in his hallucination than ever. He was talking and even fighting randomly out of nowhere to all kinds of people. Though she did have to say, he had one intense imagination,

she still missed her uncle. She turned as the door opened.

"Hello Obi-wan." She greeted with a sigh.

"How is he?" he asked, beginning to watch Anikan as he sat down on Anikan's bed.

"It's the worst I've seen him. In fact, I don't even think he sees us. Its like he's built his own little universe." She said sighing. Her uncle had been like this since his mother died. After that he suddenly started on this thing about a

"Clone War". Now he called himself a Jedi. Asoka had been the one to find him. At first she had thought it was a new game, until he started attacking people. That was when she realized what was going on. He had gotten out of sight and now he was in a

Mental Hospital. If he ever did get out, it would be straight to a prison for _murder_. Something she would never have thought him capable of. Anikan continued to pace until he suddenly stopped and turned to Obi-wan.

"When did you get here?" He asked. "I thought you were at the Outer Rim ." Obi-wan wasn't sure whether to go with it or discourage it. Asoka looked at Anikan and smiled before he could reply.

"The council sent him here." Anikan looked at her warily.

"Why wasn't I told?"

"The communications are jammed, remember?" Anikan immediately brightened up again.

"Oh! Right! Rex told me." He smiled and turned to Obi-wan. "Its good to have you here master." Obi-wan smiled back, not quite sure what Anikan meant by 'master', but happy he recognized him. He sighed, perhaps it was progress towards Anikan's coming

back. At least, he hoped it was.


	3. The Talk

**A/N: New chapter. OMG D: ITS DOOKU! R&R PLZ!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own StarWars**

* * *

><p><strong>The Talk<strong>

Dooku looked over Anikan's file. Of all the cases he'd done, Anikan was most interesting. He'd created his own galaxy. 26 worlds had been recorded that he'd described vividly. Over 50 people created. He couldn't even start on the technology. He was

obviously intelligent, which is why his loss of sanity is such a mystery. Its also why it was dangerous, considering his world was at war. Dooku could only speak to him when his mind was closest to reality, because since Anikan had met him, he was convinced

Dooku was evil. He called him a "Sith." In Anikan's world, he was Count Dooku. When they had first meet, Anikan had to be restrained to keep him from killing Dooku. Later, he was found in his room bleeding, claiming it was a "lightsaber" wound that Dooku

had inflicted on him, even though they found the knife in his room later that day, still dripping from Anikan's blood. In all his time he had never had such a hard case to deal with. Dooku decided he would have talk with him again. Learn more about the

"Confederacy of Planets", the "Jedi", and the "Sith" he was apparently apart of.

Dooku frowned.

"Anikan, look at me, and do not bit your lip. You shall not get off easily like last time and you will answer my questions." Anikan scowled at the ground. Who was he to tell a Jedi what to do. "Anikan, tell me what you see." Anikan looked at him with confusion.

"What do you think I see? Naboo? I see the ship we're on, duh." Dooku raised a brow. So they were on a ship… odd.

"Describe the ship." He commanded. Anikan glowered at him.

"What kind of idiotic question is that? No, I won't describe anything! I won't play this stupid game. I know you're up to something, even if I don't know what." Anikan snapped stubbornly. Dooku scowled. This was not going according to plan.

"You shall do as I say or be returned to your room." Dooku said adamantly.

"Why should I?"

"I told you to." Anikan huffed.

"It's a normal Separatists cruiser like all the others they have. It was bought from the Trade Union most likely." Dooku nodded.

"Good. Now how about some physical characteristics?"

"Have you gone blind?"

"That is entirely beside point." Anikan growled, ready to punch Dooku.

"It's dark and slightly cold. It's made of metal like every other kriffing ship out there." Dooku raised a brow. Kriffing? Anikan sighed.

"What now?"

"Nothing. You have provided some useful information to me Skywalker. Whether you realize it now or not you are helping yourself." Anikan eyed Dooku warily. Dooku remained unphased by Anikan's curiosity.

"Tell me more about what you know."

"Are you asking me about the Separatists?" Anikan asked in complete disbelief.

"Perhaps." Anikan's eyes suddenly turned down towards the floor, slightly glazing over. Dooku had seen this in patients who were deep in there own little world. It meant they had lost total touch with reality. It was usually caused by the thought of

something that was entrenched in their fake little world. He sighed. Why couldn't he get through to Anikan when he had helped so many others with similar cases? Why did Anikan have to go and be so complex?


	4. An Odd Visit from a Non-FamilyFriend

**A/N: Enter: Chess master.**

* * *

><p><strong>An Odd Visit <strong>**from a None Family Friend**

Rex had always been someone of rationale. There was always a reason for things… so why the heck was Governor Palpatine visiting prisoner num- er um, patient Anikan.

Rex had allowed him through, since he had clearance… but him being here just didn't make sense. He wasn't listed under "Patient Family", "Patient Friends", or "Various

Acquaintances". He knew. He'd made each folder and checked it twice. Kind of like Santa. He wasn't under "Possible Threats" either. The politician came out with an ever

gentle smile, with dead shark eyes.

"Thank you for allowing me in." _You won't tell be anyone, or else._ Rex returned the smile, with narrowed eyes. _What the heck? _Palpatine placed some money on his desk.

"Here's something for the trouble you took." Rex's mouth dropped open. It was well over five hundred in cash. Well over what he got paid in a week. Heck more than he'd

get this month, or the following three months combined. He looked up and got a _very_ earnest smile. One that frightened him, badly.

"Well… good night... Rex, is it?" Rexs' mouth clamped shut and he stared at the money in his hand. This was bad, very bad.

"He did _what_?" After Rex had been reliev- er, his shift ended, he'd gone straight home and told Cody. Now, Rex has thirteen brothers and one little cousin, all of which

lived in a small two story complex, the down stairs had two rooms, a Kitchen/Dining-room and a Living-room/Laundry. The upstairs had three rooms, two bedrooms (three

bunkbeds each), and a bathroom. Cody, being the oldest, often took care of all school/work complaints… but this had topped everything.

"Exactly what I told you."

"Why?!"

"I dunno, he just did and he'd paid me not to tell." Rex produced the money which was then promptly snatched from his hand. It took Cody several minutes of processing

before continuing. Cody chewed on his lip, money was _very _tight, and this **was **the type of pay they needed. He shook his head.

"We need to tell someone." He then looked at his blond haired brother. "Rex it's already midnight go and get some rest before I carry you up there." Rex snorted, but still hesitated.

"I'll take care of this in the morning, all right." Cody gave Rex a pat and his younger brother nodded, now feeling reassured, and headed toward the upstairs, where the

lower bunk of one of the six double decked beds awaited him. Cody had always had a knack for things like this, especially after Jango's death. Always the oldest growing

up, he was trusted to always know exactly what to do. Except this time, he really didn't.


	5. With a Blog

**A/N: I think this may be my longest chapter 0.0**

* * *

><p><strong>With a Blog<strong>

Ahsoka sighed, leaning her head back and putting her hand down. It had been a good day at school: she'd gotten an A in a hard class, had tacos for lunch, and Lux

had been able to see her karate session. Normally he couldn't because of baseball practice but today it'd rained. When Anikans mother had been alive she had picked

Ahsoka up after sessions now Padme had picked up that torch.

"How was school?" Padme asked cheerily. Despite everything at with Anikan, all the recent past, Ahsoka couldn't help but cheer up a little too.

"Ya know… pretty good."

"That's great!"

"Ummm… how was yours?"

"Awesome! You won't believe what happened." Ahsoka looked at her with a raised brow.

"What?"

"I got it."

"The internship? With Palpatine?" Padme beamed.

"Yes!"

"That's great!" For a moment, Ahsoka smiled. Padme couldn't hide her joy. _She hasn't smiled much since Shmi died._ Everything had gone down hill after that. She shook

her head. That was the past and things were looking up now. At least, she hoped.

"So, anything special happen today?"

"Got an A in English. Ate tacos. That's about it." She shrugged, looking out the window once more.

"An A in English? Well that's good, you're doing better! I'm proud." Ahsoka paused. She hadn't heard those words in a while.

"Thanks." So… I've been thinking of doing a blog."

"About what?"

"About Anikan." Padme flinched at the look of betrayal. "I-it'd be for Anikan. When he gets better."

"When?"

"I believe he'll get better. He still recognizes us. I think… I think we can still get through to him." After a long silence, Padme finally pulled into Obi-wans driveway.

Ahsoka went to her room in sulky silence while Padme grabbed her laptop and headed to the kitchen where the aforementioned professor awaited her with snacks

meant for Ahsoka. With Shmi dead, Anikan insane, and Padme waiting for a stable job Obi-wan took care of Ahsoka. As Padme flopped into a chair he gave her a

sympathetic smile.

"Bad day?"

"It is now…" He frowned.

"If my biscuits are that bad you don't have to eat them…" Padmes' head shot up.

"No! It isn't that at all! It's just, I finally got Ahsoka to smile…"

"That's a bad thing?"

"No, but then I mentioned the blog I've thought of writing." Obi-wan nodded softly.

"She didn't take it well, did she." It wasn't a question.

"I tried to explain but…"

"It's alright. She's still trying to deal with this, just like the rest of us. If you it will help you then I suggest you do it." The microwave softly dinged and he took out two

mugs of warm milk, heading over to the table.

"Are you sure I should?" She asked, taking one warm mug.

"Don't worry about it. I'll talk to Ahsoka." She smiled.

"Thanks Obi-wan."

Padme returned home shortly after this and now sat at her computer with a notebook opened at the beginning of all Anikan had told her, and so she began to type.


	6. Shame

**A/N: NEW CHAPTER YAAAAAAY. Can you spot the Hunger Games reference ;P**

**IMPORTANT NOT... MAYBE: Ok sidebar here, ummm the reason Cody is alone during this chapter is because all but four of the brothers are at school. The exclusions are Echo and Fives (both 18) who are away at college, Rex (21) who is fast asleep because he works through most of the night (he intended to go but was just to exhausted), and Cody... who is in the chapter. OK SIDEBAR DONE :D ON WITH THE FIC.**

* * *

><p><strong>Shame<strong>

Cody took a deep breath. He rubbed his eyes, wishing he'd been able to get at least _some_ sleep last night. He'd agonized on what to do with the bribery the entire night, tossing and turning, trying to figure it out. Finally somewhere near five in the morning he settled into the realization that taking it was wrong, sighing as he did so, glancing again at the large stack of money, racking his brain for an excuse. He'd found none. Now he was sitting in the car wondering if the police even dealt with bribery cases or if he needed to go higher. He shook his head and decided he'd go to the police and figure things out from there. He turned the key and started driving, wondering if he was going to even make it to the station as tired as he was…

He glanced up at the station realizing he'd driven there, turned in the right places, and parked without realizing. He took a moment to marvel at the fact he was here unharmed and then shook himself unbuckling and picking up the money from the seat next to him and-

Stopped. What was he even going to say? He had prepared to get out of the car but relaxed into the seat as he faced this new problem. He put the money in his lap and sighed rubbing his eyes, wishing he had a bit more brain power to work with.

_Hi, I'm Cody. My brother is working at the mental hospital and the most beloved famous senator to have ever lived in Louisiana came in randomly last night and gave him a bribe._

_Hello, I'm Cody. You may know because I work at Verizon. My brother is the new guard at the mental hospital and got a bribe from Palpatine, ya know the senator guy who's been elected three times._

_Hey, I'm Cody. My brother just started at the mental hospital and the most famous man in Louisiana came in and gave him a bribe…_

Cody suddenly bashed his head into the steering wheel disturbing a group of nearby pigeons. What the heck had he been thinking?! He let out rueful bark of a laugh. He hadn't been. He rubbed his temple trying to figure out what to do next. Then the matter was taken out of his hands with a gentle tapping on the window next to him. He started and looked up at the interrupter, opening his mouth to snap at them, and realized it was a police officer.

"Sir, can we help you?" She asked. Cody needed a lot of help right now… but he suddenly wasn't so sure she could give it.

"…and that's what happened." He took a deep breath and let it out, trying to relax his hands. He was afraid to look up; he hadn't done so once during this whole interview. The sergeant and sheriff themselves had come to "talk" to him.

_I sound completely insane._ He thought chidingly. He dared to raise his eyes, only his eyes, to search the faces of the officers. They completely calm. Cody felt himself going pale. This sort of news should have elicited some sort of reaction from them, laughter, anger, ridicule, arrest. But they simply stared at him passively, and Cody wasn't sure if that was good, or horribly bad.

"We think… you must be mistaken." The sergeant said softly. Cody's eyes snapped up.

_That's a rather _odd_ thing to say._ If sergeant Argyus also thought what he had said was odd, he didn't say anything about it.

"We're very busy, but don't worry, we'll take your request into consideration." Sheriff "Slick" purred smoothly, an attempt at assurance. Cody internally snorted.

_I bet you will._ Yet even as he had the thought a worm of fear was forming and beginning to wriggle inside him, insistent. Palpatine had already given Rex a bribe… who said there weren't others. As the oldest child he had learned how acting worried could spread worry and fear like wild fire, or in cases like this encourages torment. His brothers, looking to bully or seeking comfort, would come to him, expecting a calm reassuring presence, even during those innumerable times that things had started falling apart. It had taught him how to look cool and collected even now as panic began to spread throughout his mind, an ever-growing pit in his stomach. They opened the door and after a moments hesitation Cody got up in left the room, the two cops following just behind him. As he went out past the desk he wondered how far spread this was. He stopped just at the door. They hadn't helped him, they were obviously being bribed, they'd taken the money to use for who knew what, _they'd frightened his brother_; he needed the last word.

"Thank you… for your consideration." He didn't even turn around.

He was wide awake the entire ride home.


End file.
